


If You Asked

by JaredSamalecki



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Baby Tony Stark, Bed-Wetting, Canonical Character Death, Couch Cuddles, Crib, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Littles Are Known, MIT Era, Morning Cuddles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not sure where we're going with this, Pacifier - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Thumb-sucking, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, but - Freeform, classification, daddy rhodey, just all the cuddles, just howard and maria, little Tony Stark, we're doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: College era/Littles are known AU.Howard Stark was a genius, nobody could dispute that but what happens when he erases his sons true classification from all the records and leaves Tony playing a role he was never cut out for?Unfortunately for the genius he never intended for his son to meet James Rhodes who Tony quickly deems his new best friend after three minuets of knowing him. He never intended for Rhodes to protect and look after Tony like his life was counting on it.Or... Tony is a Little and Rhodey teaches him that that's ok and helps him to embrace his little side.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter One.

Howard Stark was a genius. Whether you liked him or not it was a fact you could not dispute. That’s why it was so easy for him to manipulate the files, have it so word never got out about his son’s true classification. Only a handful of people had ever managed to lie on the forms, even less managed not to get caught but Howard knew he was safe. 

Few people would ever know Tony Stark, his heir, was a little. 

-

-

-

Tony was thirteen when he was tested, a few years later than what most other people would be but eventually even Howard couldn’t stop the demands for testing. Deep down Tony knew he was a little, he was smart, of that there was no doubt, but underneath the surface there was a childlike manner that just couldn’t be ignored.

If you had asked Howard over the years what he thought Tony’s classification would be he would have told you he was a neutral.

If you had asked Maria over the years what she thought Tony’s classification would be she would have told you, after a wary glance at her husband, it was hard to tell but the likely answer was a neutral.

If you had asked Obadiah over the year what he thought Tony’s classification would be he would have told you he was a neutral, no doubt about it.

However, if you had asked Jarvis over the years what he thought Tony’s classification would be he would have smiled softly at you, thinking about the boy he raised more so than Howard had, and told you that Tony Stark was a little. He would have told you Tony Stark couldn’t possibly be a neutral, not with the way he clung to his stuffed toys longer than most neutrals would have, though Howard had intervened by throwing them all away, Jarvis had snuck the boy a small teddy bear that Tony cherished. 

He wouldn’t have told you about the way Tony politely requested help in the bath at night before snuggling up on his bed with Jarvis telling him stories of make believe, he wouldn’t of told you how the boy looked at him with wide eyes, captivated by the story before those eyes became too heavy with tiredness and he fell asleep, slumped against Jarvis. He wouldn’t tell you the child sucked his thumb, a habit Jarvis so desperately wanted to break but didn’t want to discourage the boy, and he wouldn’t tell you how there had been many nights where Jarvis was left to comfort a sobbing Tony after another night of wetting the bed.

No, those are the things Jarvis would keep to himself.

But he would tell that yes Tony Stark was, without a shadow of a doubt, a little.

-

-

-

Tony had been scared to go to his test. He tried not to cry, he really had, but he really wanted Jarvis with him and his father had forbidden it. Not even Maria was allowed to go. The tears quickly stopped when Howard slapped the boy around the head.

Nobody had bothered to ask Tony what he thought he would be. Jarvis had broached the subject only a handful of times before stopping due to Tony shutting him out each time. 

Tony knew he was different from most people he knew. He’d never been allowed to interact with other Littles, his boarding school was strictly for neutrals. Even without the added stress of classification he knew he was different, for starters he was in classes with people double his age. He was smarter too and for that people there hated him. He found he was more sensitive, more prone to crying at things others wouldn’t see as a big deal. He hated being at school but knew there was no way his father would allow him to stay home. 

The test was done quickly, rather anti-climatically. 

When the test result came back as Little Tony felt Howard's anger radiating from him. It was the most scared he had been around Howard in years.

It hadn’t taken long for the doctors to call the Stark residents and apologise for the mix up, it seemed the test for Tony had been switched and in fact Tony was a neutral.

That’s the story they told the papers, friends and family anyway.

Really Howard had used his brain and erased the classification, changing it to suit him and never once thought twice, or even once, about his son’s needs.

-

-

-

Jarvis had tried his best to help the young Stark over the years since his classification had been confirmed but the youngest was getting more stressed and wound up as the days went by, never once allowing himself to slip into the headspace he so desperately needed to be in.

Saying goodbye to Tony at the halls of MIT was both sad and terrifying. He could do very little for Tony here, the fifteen-year-old was basically left to fend for himself but Howard had said he had to go to college and what Howard said went.

  
“You’ll take care of yourself won’t you now, young master?” Jarvis asked, his voice sounded stronger than he felt as he watched Tony smile cheekily at him.

Neither of them said anything about the tears evident in both their eyes.

“Course I will.” Tony told him. As excited as he was to go to MIT, a bigger part of him just wanted to give in. He was tired. Jarvis was the only one who took care of him, who tried to allow him to have Little things and Tony would forever appreciate the man.

“Good. You’ll call if you need me? No matter how big or little the problem, or if you just need a good old chat with your favourite butler.” 

“C’mon Jarvis, you know you’re my favourite everything.” Tony laughed, albeit wetly, “but yes, I promise to call you.” 

After a few more promises Jarvis pulled Tony into a tight hug that left both of them crying slightly but nothing was said about it. Jarvis just chuckled sadly before wiping the tears from Tony’s cheeks and telling the boy to call him.

Tony was left sitting on the bed, boxes surrounding him. Thankfully he was alone, his roommate hadn’t shown up yet. Looking at it logically, Tony thought perhaps he shouldn’t have fought so hard to move into the dorms and just let Howard buy him an apartment where he was free to be little to his heart’s content but a bigger part of him didn’t want to be alone.

That part won.

-

-

-

James Rhodes, Tony had decided, was his new best friend. Could you have a new best friend if you’d never had another best friend to begin with? Tony mentally shrugged before turning his attention to James.

“You can’t possibly be considering going to those parties!” James exclaimed upon hearing Tony’s plans for the evening. “You’re a child!” 

“First of all, I’m fifteen-”

“Exactly my point. Sure, if you were two, three years older, I wouldn’t care but fifteen. How about this, just for tonight we stay here and have a pizza night?” Tony had to admit that sounded better than his planned night but he couldn’t help but frown.

“But then you’ll be missing the parties.” Tony argued causing James to make a dismissive sound as he shrugged.

“Yeah, well, not really my scene.” Though Tony protested the whole afternoon, come night fall the two roommates could be found sat on James’ bed with pizza and a movie playing, though the movie was abandoned in favour of getting to know one another.

Yeah, Tony thought, James Rhodes is my new best friend.  



	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a week of knowing Tony for Rhodey to question his classification. A week in which he watched as Tony napped during the day, more than once with his thumb tucked securely in his mouth. Watched as he came home looking overwhelmed, not by the classes, hell Tony could be teaching them from what Rhodey had seen, no he was overwhelmed by the people who called him out all day, a constant stream of insults followed the young Stark round. Rhodey intervened when he could but couldn’t be with Tony all day, no matter how much he wanted to. He’d even woken up in the middle of the night to see Tony snuggled under the covers with a stuffed bear that looked like it had seen better days but clearly meant the world to the fifteen-year-old. 

Rhodey, like most of the world, knew Tony was tested as a Neutral but couldn’t help but wonder just how true that was.

So, he watched. 

He watched for months, never saying anything but offering Tony what he could, whether that be somebody to wake him up from his nap so he’d get to his lesson, a bed and somebody to cuddle after the younger boy had a nightmare he couldn’t shake off or even just making sure he was fed. Rhodey tried to be there for him but the caregiver in him hated the fact he couldn’t do more.

It all came to a halt one night when Tony stumbled into their dorm, stinking of alcohol and holding a bleeding nose.

“Tony!” Rhodey exclaimed, jumping from his bed and over to the crying teenager.

“R-Rhodey.” Tony stuttered out, choking down a sob as he did.

“What happened, Tones?” Rhodey asked softly as he wrapped his arm around the kid and led him over to the bed he was just sat on, moving the laptop and paper as he sat Tony down.

Rhodey wished he could say that seeing the teen drunk was a rare occurrence but it wasn’t. The kid had unhealthy coping habits that Rhodey promised to break.

“S’nothing.” Tony mumbled playing with the blanked as he avoided looking at his friend.

Rhodey sighed but didn’t push. He went to the bathroom and got a first aid kit as well as some tissue and headache tablets. When he entered the room again, he hesitated for a moment before deciding it couldn’t hurt and grabbed the teddy from under Tony’s pillow.

He didn’t miss the way Tony’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and shut several times before gingerly taking the teddy when Rhodey offered it to him.

It didn’t take long before Rhodey got Tony cleaned up and into some pyjamas. Tony wondered back over to Rhodey’s bed; bear tucked against his chest as he just looked at Rhodey.

“What you waiting for?” Rhodey asked kindly, tugging on the sheet that was pulled back, “Get in.” With that Tony settle down, snuggled closely to Rhodey. The bear rested half on Tony, half on Rhodey and Tony’s thumb made its way into his mouth after only a moment of hesitation. 

Yeah, maybe Tony wasn’t as old as he claimed to be.

-

-

\- 

Since that day Tony had panicked. He outright refused to acknowledge any of that day and much as Rhodey wanted to talk to Tony about it he knew forcing the topic would only result in Tony pushing him away.

It was three more weeks from that day until Rhodey would see Tony with even a hint of Little space showing. This time Tony looked like the human definition of a baby, his wide, lost, watery eyes, the sad little frown, the way his thumb twitched and his eyes drifted to the spot under his pillow. 

“What’s up, Tones?” Rhodey asked as he stepped through the door. 

“Nothin’.” Tony mumbled as he continued to stare down at his blankets. God, the kid even sounded younger.

“C’mon, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Rhodey told him, hoping that his friend would choose to confide in him. With how Little Tony was looking now it was a strong possibility.

“Can’t, not allowed.” Again, Tony mumbled, his words just about heard by Rhodey.

“What do you mean you’re not allowed? You can tell me anything.” Rhodey went and sat on the bed next to Tony, wrapping his arm around his friend who was becoming more distressed.

“M’not allowed!” Tony shouted, pushing away from Rhodey as he turned to face him, kneeling as he did. “I can’t tell you cause then everyone will be mad at me and he’ll hurt me.” 

Rhodey immediately pulled Tony into his lap, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words as Tony sobbed, struggling to breathe. 

“Shh, that’s it, good boy.” As Rhodey worked on calming Tony down he couldn’t help but think about what Tony had said ‘he’ll hurt me’. Who was Tony talking about and why wasn’t he allowed to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about - which Rhodey assumed was his classification. 

It took a while before Tony managed to calm down and by then his head was resting against Rhodey’s shoulder and his eyes were dropping shut for longer. Rhodey contemplated getting him to talk but watched as a thumb made its way into Tony’s mouth and decided it was best to let the kid sleep.

-

-

-

Tony was the first to wake up the next morning, comfortably curled around Rhodey. He allowed himself a minute to enjoy the moment before he tensed up upon feeling the soft fur of his teddy bear against his cheek and a thumb resting in his mouth. Tony shot up, startling Rhodey awake in the process.

“Tony?” Rhodey slurred tiredly, “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry.” Tony blurted out causing Rhodey to sigh, sitting up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Sorry for what?” He asked softly, wanting to pull Tony back to him but the wild look in Tony’s eyes caused him to pause.

“For last night, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry for being such a burden.” 

“Hey, you are not a burden, Tony.” It was far too early for this but Rhodey couldn’t let Tony start hating on himself over this. “I told you, you can tell me anything. Nothing leaves this room, I promise.” The room stayed quiet for a few moments, Rhodey holding back a yawn or two as he watched the different emotions play out on Tony’s face.

“You mean it?” Tony asked eventually, voice soft and Rhodey had to strain to hear it.

“I mean it, Tones.” Rhodey confirmed, watching as Tony bit his lip.

“Mom called me yesterday before you got here, said I have to go home for the weekend. Dad has an event and God forbid the Stark’s don’t look like the perfect family, you know? But I don’t wanna go back, I mean I miss mom and Jarvis like crazy but Howard he…” Tony trailed off, his speech so fast some words blurred into each other but Rhodey had known Tony long enough to make out the words.

“He hurts you.” Rhodey finished. It wasn’t a question, definitely wasn’t how Tony was going to finish that sentence if the way his head shot up told him anything.

“What? No h-he doesn’t- he doesn’t hurt me. Why would you even think that?” Tony asked and God the poor kid looked so tired. Looking at Rhodey with wide eyes like he wanted his friend to put the pieces together and just make everything better.

“You said last night ‘he’ll hurt me’ if you told me something. Howard hurts you doesn’t, kid?” Rhodey asked, trying his hardest to keep the anger radiating from him.

“Not all the time! Just a few slaps here and there!” Tony protested, like even a slap or two was ok.

“Tony, please tell me the truth.” Rhodey pleaded, moving closer to Tony but not touching him.

“I am, honestly, last night I was just- just tired. It sounded worse than I meant for it to.” Tony was obviously still lying and as much as he hated himself for it Rhodey let it go for the time being. 

“Ok, fine, you don’t need to tell me anything. You can do that when you’re ready.” Rhodey told him with a smile that cause Tony to roll his eyes.

“Nothing to tell, Rhodey-bear.” Tony grinned. Now Rhodey loved seeing Tony smile, loved seeing him happy but the fake smile he did for show was something Rhodey hated, especially when it was aimed at him.

“You wanted to tell me something though, didn’t you?” Rhodey asked.

“You promise it stays between us? Nobody can know, ok, and I’m only telling you because you’re a genius and I think you kinda know already, if not you at least suspect it, and also because you’re my best friend and I trust you. If he knew you knew, well,” Tony trailed off with a grimace. “Rhodey, please promise me.”

“Hey, I promise, it stays between us.”

“Howard lied.” Tony told him after a deep breath.

“Lied about what?” Rhodey prompted when it became clear Tony wasn’t going to add anything else to that statement.

“He lied about my classification. Rhodey, I’m not a Neutral, I’m a Little.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I'm the worst.  
> Enjoy!

Rhodey tried to act shocked, he really did. He didn’t want to cause Tony to start overthinking whether he was doing a good job at hiding his true classification or not; really the only reason Rhodey knew was because he was one of the few people who Tony trusted enough to let his guard down. 

Tony was right, he did already know.

Still Tony looked at him, that same calculating look he got when faced with a challenge, before sighing.

“You knew.” He accused, pouting over at Rhodey.

“I assumed but it wasn’t my place to bring it up.” Rhodey told him, shifting on the bed as he made himself comfortable thinking it was going to be a long conversation.

“Do you hate me now?” Tony whispered as he played with the fur of his teddy. 

Rhodey just about stopped the eye roll that wanted to take over and instead tugged Tony until he was leaning against him, head on Rhodey’s chest, tucked securely under his arm.

“Course I don’t hate you, Tones. I’m glad you trust me though, thank you for telling me.” Tony hummed against the older teen, leaning closer to him and nuzzling his face in Rhodey’s chest.

“Always trust you, you look after me even when I’m Big.” Tony murmured tiredly, the events of last night still weighing heavily on his mind.

“I’ll always look after you.” Rhodey swore, meaning every word. One glance down at Tony saw his eyes blinking closed for longer each time. He glance at the window and saw the sun had barely risen, he knew Tony didn’t have any classes until this afternoon and his had been cancelled for the day. “Get some sleep, bud.” Rhodey whispered as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair until the younger boy drifted off to sleep.

That went better than Rhodey had hoped.

-

-

-

Two days later Tony was sat on his bed, arms crossed and pouting. Tears welled up in his eyes as he was seconds away from a tantrum. Rhodey got it though, he didn’t want Tony going home just as badly as Tony didn’t want to go back but what Howard said went and if he wanted Tony home then nobody had a say. 

“C’mon bud.” Rhodey smiled, trying to encourage Tony into believing everything would be ok, it was only for the weekend and he’d be back Sunday morning. “You’ll be back before you know it and Jarvis will be with you the whole time.”

“Don’t wanna go!” Tony shouted again, Rhodey had lost track of how many times that sentence had been shouted at him. 

This was the first time Tony had been Little since he had told Rhodey. They had spoken more about it but neither was brave enough to ask the other if they could be included. Rhodey knew he wanted Tony to be his Little, just like how Tony knew he wanted Rhodey to be his caregiver but for now they were both content with Rhodey just keeping an eye on the younger boy.

“I know you don’t but you gotta. If you’re really good, I’m sure they’ll be a surprise waiting for you back here.” Rhodey tried. He tried not to laugh as Tony’s head shot up to look at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.

“Supise?” Tony asked with childlike wonder.

“Only if you’re on your best behaviour.” Rhodey told him, smiling fondly as Tony nodded his head earnestly. 

“I be good, Rhodey! I will!” He promised as he started bouncing up and down slightly on the bed.

“Good boy.” Rhodey grinned as he flopped down next to the Little. “Jarvis is going to be here soon, have you got everything you need?” He knew Tony had because Rhodey was the one who ended up packing for him, the boy refused to.

Tony hummed as he leaned against Rhodey, brining his index finger to his mouth missing how Rhodey grimace and thought of getting some pacifiers whilst Tony was gone. Tony’s Little collection was dismal, it consisted of one soft baby blanket, his teddy that he called ‘Snowball’ and a few colouring books.

Rhodey swore that by the time Tony came back he would have a bigger collection for the boy. If anyone deserved it, it was Tony.

And Rhodey would take great satisfaction in using Howard’s money. 

“You sure? Have you packed Snowball?” Rhodey asked with a grin, seeing the white bear at the end of the bed where Tony had tossed her during his fit.

“Snow!” Tony yelled as he scrambled away from Rhodey to grab the bear before settling in again at Rhodey’s side, giving the older teen a face full of white fur.

“There she is. You take good care of her, you hear?” Rhodey warned with a smile causing Tony to giggle. 

Tony demanded they watch some cartoons so Rhodey set his laptop in front on them and put Netflix’s kid section on for him. It wasn’t long until Tony was enraptured with the bright colours and loud sounds coming from the laptop.

Rhodey was quite content to sit there forever, watching as Tony laughed and clapped. Seeing Tony this relaxed and carefree made his heart swell and he swore he would do anything to keep Tony happy. 

He just hoped Tony would want Rhodey to have a more active role in this. 

All too quickly Tony’s phone was ringing. The Little didn’t look away from the screen and Rhodey just about reached over to answer it without shifting Tony. 

He frowned when he saw it was Jarvis. Just because Rhodey had encouraged Tony to go back home didn’t mean he was happy about it, if it were up to him Tony would be staying here where it was safe. He didn’t trust Howard, especially not when Tony admitted the man hurt him, though he knew Tony hadn’t told him the extent of the abuse. 

With a heavy sigh he answered the phone.

“Hello young sir, I am moments away.” Jarvis said as soon as he answered and Rhodey couldn’t help but smile at the British man who called Tony ‘young sir’.

“Um, hi, I’m Tony’s room mate.” Rhodey said into the phone, smiling down at Tony who leaned back to look up at him.

“Ah James, yes, Tony has told me so much about you, I do hope he is alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah, Tony’s fine.” Rhodey began, stopping to pull faces at Tony who was giggling loudly. “Actually, he’s a bit Little at the moment.” Rhodey told the man, knowing that he was the only person who had tried his hardest to help and encourage Tony to embrace his Little headspace.

“Little? Why, young sir must be feeling tired. He is a Neutral as I’m sure you’re aware.” There was an edge to Jarvis’ voice now and Rhodey smiled, glad at least someone was looking out for the kid.

“It’s ok, he told me himself. He also told me how you were the only one to look after him, so thank you.” Rhodey didn’t know why he was thanking he man, he hadn’t known Tony then, but it felt important to do so.

“He told you, did he? Splendid, I’m glad he trusts you. There is no thanks needed, I would do anything for young Master Stark.” Jarvis told him and Rhodey knew that was true. “Anyway, I’m pulling up to your dormitory now, I’ll be just a moment.” 

“Ok, see you in a minute.” The two of them hung up and Rhodey turned his attention to Tony who was still looking up at him.

“That was Jarvis, he’s on his way to pick you up.” Rhodey told him. 

“Jarvis?” Tony asked with a grin before it fell and his eyes filled with tears. “Don’t wanna go.” He mumbled as he leaned against Rhodey’s chest. Rhodey sighed as he wrapped his arms around the crying Little.

“I know, bud, but it’s only for a few days. Remember there’s gonna be a surprise when you come back home. You’ll be back before you know it.” Rhodey kept whispering reassurances to the kid but he just grew more distressed.

A knock on the door had him frowning before he shuffled off the bed with Tony in his arms. He was both surprised and not by how easy it was to carry Tony, he really had to get the boy to eat more.

He opened the door and quickly let Jarvis in before locking it again and focusing on the little boy in his arms. Carrying him helped, all caregivers were naturally stronger in order to carry the weight of a Little. Tony liked how Rhodey paced and bounced him as he buried his face in the older teens neck.

Jarvis watched with a sad smile as Tony stopped crying but looked up at Rhodey with the saddest puppy dog eyes either of them had seen, both their hearts broke a little as they cursed Howard.

“Jarvis.” Tony mumbled sadly as he held one hand out for the man.

“Hello, young sir.” He spoke softly, taking the small hand in his and shaking it causing Tony to let out a wet giggle.

“Don’t wanna go.” He told the man and watched as Jarvis frowned in sympathy.

“I know but unfortunately your father requires your presence. It won’t be so bad, I thought we might make cookies, maybe you could even bring some back for your friend here.” Jarvis told him, watching as Tony lifted his head and looked between the two older men.

“Cookies?” He finally asked.

“Cookies.” Jarvis confirmed with a smile.

“My Rhodey have some?” Tony asked just to be sure, causing Rhodey to smile softly down at him as his heart melted. If his eyes became a little wet, well, it wasn’t Jarvis’ place to call attention to it.

“Why of course.” Jarvis answered like it was ridiculous to suggest otherwise causing Tony to laugh again.

It took some more coaxing but eventually Tony was buckled up in the backseat of the car hugging Rhodey with tears in his eyes.

“Just a few days, bud.” Rhodey told him.

“Miss you.” Tony pouted sadly and Rhodey had to stop himself from snatching the kid from the car and taking him back to the dorm.

“I know.” Rhodey said instead, placing a kiss on Tony’s forehead, “I’ll miss you too.” 

Jarvis patted his shoulder and promised to take good care of him. The two shook hands and not long after Rhodey was watching as the car faded from view.

It was going to be a long weekend. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony ended up having a nap in the backseat of the car and, thankfully, woke up in his Big headspace; he didn’t think he could ever handle Howard seeing Little Tony. Jarvis listened to him chatter away about the robot he was working on and Rhodey. He felt a flush of embarrassment as he thought of Rhodey. Remembering the way, it felt to be pressed against the older teen as he had paced the room, Tony couldn’t remember a time he had felt safer. He swore to himself that he would talk to Rhodey as soon as he was back.

It wasn’t long after Tony woke up that Jarvis was pulling into the driveway and the two left the car, each carrying a bag. Tony took a deep breath as Jarvis opened the door and they both stepped in.

Nothing had changed and not in the good way when you’d been gone from home for a while and you came back happy to see everything exactly the same. No, this house never changed, it always looked unused, nothing was out of place and every bit of furniture looked like it belonged in a showroom. It hardly looked like anyone lived here.

“Your father is with Mr Stane, I suspect you still have a few more hours before the two of them retire from business talks.” Jarvis told him with a wink as he took the bag from Tony and headed upstairs. 

Tony grinned as he made his way to his work shop; it was smaller than the rest of them but Tony didn’t care, it was his and he loved it. He wasn’t hiding but the only other person he wanted to see less than Howard was Obadiah. He used to like the man but in recent years something seemed off, it was like Tony was finally seeing the man for the first time and he felt uncomfortable just being around him. 

Stepping into the work shop, now that felt like he was home. It was one of the few rooms in this showroom of a house that Tony actually liked to be in. It had been tided, he remembered before he left for MIT that he had a breakthrough and worked through the nights but didn’t have time to clean up. 

He picked up on a project he had forgotten about and happily spent the next few hours locked away and forgetting about the world beyond the workshop. 

-

-

-

Jarvis watched from the doorway with a fond smile as Tony slept. The young boy was curled around a pillow, obviously substituting as Rhodey. His thumb was tucked securely in his mouth and his legs was sprawled out on top of the covers. 

He hated to wake him but unfortunately, they had a busy day ahead. Tony had gotten lucky yesterday and was able to hide away in the workshop for the whole day; Howard had resurfaced from his office at 7pm but hadn’t asked about Tony further than making sure he was home in time for the gala. 

Sometimes Jarvis wasn’t sure how he held his tongue with his friend; he remembered a time when Howard was different, sure he was still selfish and arrogant but there was another side to him. He was generous, would do anything for those he considered family. Now he was just a cold, lonely man.

“Sir.” Jarvis spoke as he moved the shake the sleeping boy. Tony shifted and grumbled, peeking one eye open to glare up at Jarvis.

“Wha?” Tony slurred, causing Jarvis to smile down at him.

“Time to wake up, you have a busy day ahead.” Jarvis informed him, grinning as Tony rolled his eyes and threw the blanket over his head.

The young boy let out a loud groan. He hated gala days, especially the ones that were hosted by The Stark’s. His mom would spend the whole day alternating between bossing around the help staff and sitting in her room with hair and make teams at the ready. His father would spend the day shouting at the help just because he could and sitting in his office working on who knows what before getting ready at the last possible moment. He’d also find time in his busy schedule to criticise Tony but the young Stark was good at avoiding him at this point. 

“The gala isn’t until tonight, Jarvis. Why do I have to get up now?” Tony moaned, glaring at Jarvis as he moved the sheet from Tony’s head.

“Well, sir, it’s currently 12pm. Your mother was persistent in making sure you were awake an hour ago but I figured you could use the sleep.” Here Tony’s glare left and he smiled thankfully up at Jarvis. “Somebody will be by with your suit in the next half hour and then somebody else shall be by to do your hair.” 

Jarvis left the room to grumblings about how he could do his own hair, the fond smile never leaving his face.

-

-

-

Tony hated galas.

He wanted to be home with Rhodey, not here being introduced to Mr Reeves’ daughter with Howard looking at him with an expectant glare. He knew Howard was in the middle of an important business deal with Reeves’ company but he refused to be a part of it. Not only did he have little to no sexual feelings because of his Little status but a girl his father approved of was definitely not on his list.

Still he smiled politely and made light conversation with the girl until he found his out, which just so happened to be his mom.

“Tony, darling.” She beamed at him, pulling him away from the girl and into her arms. Tony melted into the embrace. It was clear his mom was already starting to get past the tipsy stage but Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her sober, living with Howard could do that to a person.

“Mom, you look lovely.” Tony told her truthfully, she was wearing an elegant red dress that made her look like she was glowing. The only thing that tarnished her image was the fake press smile she was wearing but every Stark had that down. “And you’ve planned a wonderful gala.” That one was slightly less truthful, though it was a lovely get together, Tony didn’t think he’d ever enjoy these events. 

“Oh, thank you darling, you flatter me.” She said as she looked him over. “You look stunning, dear. Now come, tell me how you’re doing at that school of yours.” With that she led him away from Reeves’ daughter, leaving behind a glaring girl and a glaring Howard.

-

-

-

Tony was usually excellent at pushing his Little side away but recently it had been harder to do that which is why when he felt the slight warning signs that his Little side wanted to make an appearance he panicked and excused himself from a conversation with another old, white man who was only here to brag about it not caring about the charity it was for. 

Tony quickly made his way into the toilets and entered a stall. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He’d hid his Little side away since he was 13, why now was it so hard? Of course, he knew the answer to that. Once you embraced your Little side it was harder to keep control of when you slipped. 

He pulled his phone out from the inside pocked of his blazer and smiled when he saw a text from Rhodey. Without a second thought Tony called him.

It took a few rings before Rhodey answered, though to Tony it felt like a life time.

“Hey Tones.” Rhodey answered, smile clear in his voice.

“Hey!” Tony beamed, his attitude changing immediately.

“Aren’t you at your gala tonight?” Rhodey asked causing the younger boy to groan.

“Don’t remind me. Howard’s already tried to set me up with one of his business partners daughters, moms practically drunk though I can’t blame her, I wish I was too.” Tony whined.

“Has it really been that bad?” 

“It could be worse. Howard has only spoken to me less than a handful of times and I’ve spent most of my time either in the workshop or with Jarvis. I just wanna come home though.” Tony pouted.

“You better be sleeping, kiddo.” Rhodey said, his voice soft even with the warning tone.

“I slept til 12 today and I went to bed early.” Tony beamed as Rhodey made a big deal over it. Though Tony had gotten better at sleeping since rooming with Rhodey it was still something that needed to improve.

“Good job, bud! I’m proud of you. You’ll be home by lunch time tomorrow, not long now.”

“I can’t wait.” Tony breathed out in relief. “Do I still get my surprise?” Tony asked with a grin.

“Well it does sound like you’ve been such a good boy,” Rhodey began, Tony blushed and thought maybe calling Rhodey hadn’t been the best idea when he felt on the cusp of his Little headspace but quickly shook his head. It didn’t matter, he loved talking to Rhodey. “So, I’m sure they’ll be a surprise or two waiting for you here.” 

“Two?!” Tony shouted causing Rhodey to laugh.

“Yeah, bud, two. You’ve been so good.” Rhodey could hear the difference between Big Tony and Little Tony and made a mental note to text Jarvis and ask him to get Tony out of there. The last thing he needed was Tony’s secret getting out and Howard blowing up at him when he was so close to being Little.

Tony cheered and thanked Rhodey.

“Of course, little one.” Rhodey smiled. “Listen, I have loads of boring work to do so I have to go but I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” 

“M’kay Rhodey. Miss you.” 

“I miss you too. See you tomorrow, bud.” 

“Bye Rhodey.”

Tony stayed in the toilet a little longer, knowing he was so close to his Little headspace taking over. His father would be furious if anyone saw him like this. Tony was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. 

Just as he was about to panic, he heard the familiar British voice he loved.

“Young sir, I do believe it’s time to take you home.” Jarvis said quietly and Tony was quick to open the door. 

Jarvis smiled down at his Little master, taking a smaller hand in his and getting him out of the building quickly and discreetly. He had already arranged to have a car meet them around the back and it wasn’t long before Jarvis was buckling Tony into the car and they were being driven home. 

“I heard you talked to James tonight.” Jarvis said once the screen divider was up.

“Yeah!” Tony beamed up at Jarvis, “Rhodey said cause, cause, cause Tony was such a good boy that he gets two surpises!” 

“Two!” Jarvis exclaimed causing Tony to giggle loudly. “My goodness, young sir, you really are being treated aren’t you?” 

“Uh huh.” Tony agreed, still giggling. If there was anyone other than Rhodey that Tony felt comfortable being Little around it was Jarvis. He was the only person who had ever been able to coax him into allowing his Little side to come out. Though Jarvis had never seen him this young. 

“Straight to bed with you once we get home, I think.” Jarvis told him as he watched Tony yawn a third time and lean his body against Jarvis’.

“Not tired, Jarvis.” The young boy told him with a pout.

“Of course, you’re not but the quicker you’re asleep the quicker you get back home to James.” Jarvis told him, smirking slightly as Tony nodded against him.

“M’kay Jarvis, but, but only cause Tony wants to see his Rhodey, okay?” Tony asked as he managed to open his eyes and look up at Jarvis.

“Of course, young sir.” He said, causing Tony to giggle tiredly. 

Jarvis was able to get Tony into the house and tucked up into bed, he had had to guide the boy every step of the way considering his eyes were more closed than open but the boy was pliable enough that Jarvis was able to get him out of his suit and into a pair of pyjamas quickly.

“Night Jarvis.” Tony slurred as his eyes blinked closed again.

“Goodnight, young sir.” Jarvis murmured, turning the light off and shutting the door quietly behind him.

It was nice to see the boy like this after everything he’d been through to deny it.

-

-

-

Tony was more than glad to be going back to Rhodey. 

He had woken up still feeling Little and thankfully neither of his parents were around to see him off. Jarvis had just taken it in stride, thankful that the young Stark trusted him enough to see him like this and know that he would look after him. He truly loved seeing the boy so carefree after denying his headspace for years. 

Tony was now in the backseat of Jarvis’ car, kicking the back of the seat gently as he babbled on about Rhodey and surprises, telling Jarvis how much he missed his friend. Jarvis just smiled along and encourage Tony to keep talking, even if he didn’t know what Tony was saying most of the time. He just grinned fondly at the boy.

It wasn’t too long of a trip and Tony was more than happy to fill the time with his voice. Once the dorm building was in sight Tony let out an excited squeal whilst clapping his hands together.

“Rhodey, Jarvis, Rhodey!” Tony beamed as Jarvis came to a stop. Stood there waiting for them was Rhodey with a grin on his own face.

“Yes, young sir, I see him.” Jarvis laughed.

“Out, out, out please.” Tony asked as he pulled at the seatbelt. 

“One moment, sir.” Jarvis said and quickly made his way to Tony’s side and unbuckled him. The second Tony was out of the car he ran into Rhodey’s arms. Rhodey laughed and quickly took some steps back with Tony in his arms so that they didn’t fall over. 

“Rhodey!” Tony shouted down his ear, “Missed my Rhodey!” Tony told him; voice slightly quieter as he burrowed further into Rhodey’s arms.

“I missed you too, bud.” Rhodey told him sincerely. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Tony this morning but Jarvis had texted him to let him know they were on their way and that Tony was Little.

“C’mon bud, let’s get you inside.” Rhodey said as he guided Tony towards the building. He offered to take a bag from Jarvis but was brushed off.

“Supises Rhodey! Tony, Tony was good boy, right Jarvis?” Tony asked once they were all in the room with the door closed.

“Right you are, young sir. He was on his best behaviour.” Jarvis informed.

“Well in that case, I think you’ve earned it.” 

Rhodey led Tony to the bed and pushed him down on it gently, Jarvis followed them and stood beside the bed as Rhodey pulled out two gift bags and a small box. The two older men watched as Tony’s eyes went wide at the gifts that were placed in front of him.

“You can open them.” Rhodey told him when Tony looked up at him with questioning eyes, taking a seat next to the Little as he did.

Tony’s eyes widened further as he pulled out a stuffed owl. The boy, Rhodey had noticed, loved Hedwig whenever they watched Harry Potter together so figured it was a safe bet.

Tony gasped as he held the soft owl in his hands before rubbing it against his cheek.

“Look Jarvis! Owl!” Tony exclaimed as he thrusted the owl up towards Jarvis.

“I see and what a wonderful owl it is.” Jarvis grinned as Tony giggled.

“T’ank you.” Tony smiled shyly at Rhodey as he held the owl to his chest.

Rhodey encouraged Tony to open the other bag and smiled fondly as Tony pulled out two onesies, one that was like his teddy bear and another that had robots on them. He couldn’t not grin as Tony gushed over them. 

The small box was all that was left and really it was more for Rhodey than Tony. He resisted the urge to pull Tony’s finger or thumb from his mouth whenever he saw him sucking on it and thought a pacifier was the safest bet. Tony grinned and quickly popped the blue pacifier into his mouth, still smiling widely behind it. 

“T’ank you Rhodey! Love them!” Tony slurred slightly from behind the pacifier and Rhodey honestly couldn’t remember a sweeter sight.

-

-

-

Jarvis had long gone, leaving Rhodey with a teary-eyed baby who wanted nothing more than to cuddle in bed and watch cartoons. Rhodey was more than happy to comply and before long he had Tony in his onesie, Snow and Winnie, his two stuffed animals, were cuddled against his chest as he leant against Rhodey happily sucking away on his pacifier. It was one of the best things Rhodey had ever bought.

There was more to talk about, a lot more, but that could wait until Tony was feeling Big again. Right now, Rhodey was more than content to look after the little boy in his arms whilst fantasising of a future where this was his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! They're really helping me continue with this story.  
> If you have an ideas/any you want to see let me know and I'll be happy to try to incorporate it into the story!


End file.
